


DickBabs week Day 5 “I could’ve lost you”

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Takes place during the 5 year time jump between seasons 1-2 of Young Justice. Robin and Batgirl are teamed up on a mission when Robin is injured. They aren’t dating just really good platonic friends





	DickBabs week Day 5 “I could’ve lost you”

Age 16

The team was currently on a mission aiding the Justice League with Two Face, while the league fought off Two Face the team was fighting his army of goons who were spread out at different points of the city, the team was split up across the city into groups of 2 with, Batgirl and Robin paired together

Dick was still Robin since Jason had 2 more months of training left, they were on a rooftop fighting off 11 Goons. They had almost all of them down "That's 9, 2 more goons to go" Robin spoke quickly after he took a guy down.

Batgirl flipped a big man over her shoulder "There's 10" she looked around scanning the rooftop for the last man they needed to take down, when she spotted him he seemed to come out of nowhere "Robin look out!" Batgirl yelled

But she was to late Robin turned to be met with a shanking to his gut

Seeing Robin in pain set off an instinct Barbara didn't even know she had, Batgirl flipped kicked and knocked the man to the ground, she continued to lay punches on him till it was clear that he was knocked out. Once she was sure the area was secure she rushed over to Robin who was lying flat on his back holding his left side, groaning in pain.

"Robin" she gasped kneeling down next to him, she moved his hand from his side only for her eyes to be met with blood pooling out of his gash at a dangerously fast pace.

"Let's take this off" she whispered in a comforting voice, she reached up to his neck where the zipper to his suit was located and peeled his suit down to his hips "Stay with me " she said softly as she brushed his dark hair away from his mask.

She looked at his wound which was still pumping out blood, "I th-ink hit artery" Dick spoke shakenly, he squirmed a little bit.

Barbara nodded she flickered her eyes to his stab wound then back at her best friend, she knew what she had to do and she had to do it quickly.

Batgirl leaned forward and kissed Robins forehead before moving back to his wound she picked up her hand then pulled off her glove and reached into her belt till she found an alcohol wipe, she wiped off her hands sterilizing them, after that she nervously put two of her fingers together and squeezed her eyes shut before stuffing them inside Dicks wound. Dick shouted in pain at the contact of her touch

Barbara opened her eyes blood still pouring out of the cut and now all over her hand. She moved her fingers around inside of Dicks wound, he continued to scream out in pain from the contact, finally she felt something and pressed down hard giving as much pressure as she could making sure not to move her fingers from the spot. When she did the blood stopped, she looked at Dick, he was fading in and out of consciousness his body exhausted from its injury, he had lost a lot of blood and needed stitches. She couldn't keep her hand inside of him for too long.

"Ms. Martian can you get the bioship over to mine and Robin's location ASAP" Batgirl spoke over the mental link

"Can it wait Batgirl we are all in the middle of a mission" Superboys voice came back

This aggravated Barbara she looked at Dick whose breathing was getting heavy. His eyes barely open "My hand is currently stuffed inside Robin to prevent him from bleeding to death, I recommend getting here he needs to get to Med Bay immediately" Batgirl mentally spoke in an aggravated tone

"I'll be right there Batgirl" Ms. Martians sweet voice came through.

"I'll come to help too BG, I'll just drop Artemis off with Superboy to help him" Kid Flashes voice came through

Barbra looked at Dick "You're going to be okay" she whispered running her free hand through his hair

Just then Kid Flash arrived "What happened?" He asked bending down and resting a hand on Robins shoulder

"One of Two Face's thugs stabbed him, they hit an artery if I move my hand he'll start pooling out blood again" Batgirl explained

Wally nodded he glanced at Barbara and knew she was trying not to worry or panic, since it would be unprofessional but he knew by looking in her eyes she was worried. "When the Bioship gets here I'll pick him up you walk with me so you can keep the pressure your holding on his artery" Wally instructed Batgirl nodded they waited in silence for the next few minutes until Mgann arrived she didn't bother getting out knowing that they were in a hurry so she simply dropped the door

Kid Flash looked at Batgirl and nodded they both stood at the same time, Kid Flash holding Robin in his arms. Batgirl walking with him her fingers still stuffed inside his wound. She kept them there on the ride back to the mountain and walked with Wally again inside to the Med bay

"Alright BG just tell me what you need and I'll bring it to you" Wally said scanning the first aid cabinet, after they had laid Robin down on a hospital bed

"Okay bring me gauze, rubbing alcohol, iodine, a clean cloth and supplies to apply stitches" she instructed

Wally grabbed everything she listed and brought it to her "Can you bring him some sweatpants and sunglasses from his room he should be comfortable" she looked at Wally, he gave a small smile and nodded stepping out of the room to get the pants

"Alright Robin, I'm going to take my fingers out, you're going to bleed some more but I have to do it to patch you up" she said to him knowing he wouldn't answer since he had passed out a while ago.

Wally arrived back in the room with the sweat pants and sunglasses he helped take the rest of Dick's suit off and slipped the pants on him, then slipped off his mask replacing it with the sunglasses, when he was finished Batgirl began stitching Robin up, 20 minutes later she was done with the stitching.

"Wally I need you to draw blood from me" Barbara said walking toward the medical cabinet and grabbing the necessary items

"What?" Wally asked confused

"He lost a lot of blood, he needs some" Batgirl spoke softly shoving the supplies in Wally's hands

"You guys are the same blood type?" He asked

Barbra shook her head " He's A+ but since I'm O- he can have my blood" she explained sitting in the seat next to Dicks bed and laying out her arm.

Wally nodded walking toward her, he sterilized her arm before inserting the needle.

The next day

Dick woke up and looked around he was in the Med Bay but why? He moved to sit up but instantly felt pain and flopped back down

"Oh yeah that's why" he mumbled to himself remembering getting stabbed last night, he realized he was wearing sunglasses and sweats someone must have changed him last night. He looked over next to him where Barbara was asleep curled up in the chair. She was wearing sweat pants, a tank top and sunglasses, her hair was a mess falling all around her face.

"She must have left to change real quick at some point last night, otherwise she's been by your side all night" a familiar male voice said

Dick turned at the voice and looked at Wally, "What happened" Dick groaned

Wally stood at the foot of the bed "What do you remember?" He asked

"Well I know we were fighting Two Face's goons, we almost had all of them but one stabbed me, I was on the ground bleeding….. A lot, Batgirl took the guy down and once it was safe she came over and knelt down beside me, after that I kind of draw a blank" Dick explained

Wally nodded "Well when that goon stabbed you he hit an artery, you lost a lot of blood if BG hadn't thought so quick you probably would have died from blood loss, she had her fingers inside your wound for over an hour stopping the blood" Wally explained

Dick glanced at the sleeping Barbara and smiled then looked back at Wally, "She also gave you some blood, that's how much you lost" Wally explained

Dick looked down at his gauze covered abdomen, he grazed his hand over it feeling the outline of stitches "Who patched me up?" Dick asked

Wally grinned "Who do you think?" he cocked his head to the side

Dick looked back at Barbra " I'm going to go down and get some breakfast, why don't you wake her up I'm sure she'd be happy to see you're okay" Wally said grinning at Dick, he nodded and watched Wally leave the room.

Once the door was closed he reached over and gently shook her knee she stirred and her eyes fluttered opened a smile grew on her face "You're awake!" she said leaning forward and hugging him gently

"Yeah I am thanks for taking care of me last night, Wally told me what happened" he rested a hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze

"It was nothing" she said casually "Just don't scare me like that again" she jokingly slapped his shoulder lightly 

"Oh so you were showing emotion while on the field, I'm going to have to report this to Batman" Dick smirked at her

"I wasn't scared I was just...I could’ve lost you" Barbara said quietly

Dick cut her off "It's fine Babs we aren't Batman, if it had been you I would have been scared too" he squeezed her hand gently again and they smiled at each other

"So how are you feeling?" She asked breaking the tension, she stood and walked around the bed

Dick shrugged "Considering what happened, pretty well" he said

She pulled back his blanket to reveal his bandaged wound "We should change your bandage" she said looking at the bandage with a small patch of blood on it

"How many stitches did I need?" He asked watching Barbra walk over to the medical cabinet

"10 but the wound is pretty deep" she grabbed the gauze and walked back over to him

"Think you can sit up?" She asked he gave a small nod and slowly pushed himself into a seated position

Barbara took some scissors' and cut the old gauze, unwrapped it from Dick waist and threw it in the trash, she walked back over to the bed and climbed up onto it sitting behind Dick. Barbara took the new gauze, as she began to wrap the gauze around him her fingers would occasionally graze his skin causing a tingled feeling to rush through both their bodies, she wrapped it around his waist 3 times " There you are all clean and good as new" Barbara said resting her hands on his shoulders

Quickly Dick turned his head and kissed her cheek "Thank you again" he whispered softly they looked at each other for a moment in silence,

Barbra gave a small smile and climbed off the bed before anything could happen. "Like I said, it's nothing, it's what we are trained to do" she said casually as she walked back to the medical cabinet and put the remaining gauze away.


End file.
